


English Rose

by BonnieLass23



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Jealous Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler is a snack, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Mess, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, and Reinette is hungry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieLass23/pseuds/BonnieLass23
Summary: It’s an unwritten rule that it only takes five minutes to fall in love with Rose Tyler.  Stuck in Versailles waiting for the Doctor after the time windows close Rose learns that not even French courtesans are immune.OrThe one where the Doctor’s pretty sure Reinette only used that snog as a diversion while she tried to steal his girl.
Relationships: Rose Tyler/Reinette, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of Girl in the fireplace fix its, but I haven't seen any from this angle. And lets be real, Reinette would absolutely fall in love with Rose Tyler if they had been able to interact more.
> 
> This idea has been kicking around in my head for around a month now, and I've finally finished the first chapter after having over half of it written for weeks.

The Doctor was an idiot. He couldn’t believe he had managed to land himself stranded in eighteenth century France. Of course he knew what crashing through that time window would do. Knew that it would sever the link to the ship, that there would be no going back the way he came. Back to Rose, and the TARDIS, and Mickey the idiot. As much as he wasn’t a fan of Mickey’s he did feel bad about leaving him abandoned on a run down spaceship. Not as bad as Leaving Rose of course, but at least Rose had experience. Rose would know what to do. Maybe not how to get the Doctor back through the time window, but she could hold her own and a grimace cam over his face as he thought it, hold Mickey’s hand through it. Rose and her ex boyfriend Mickey alone on the spaceship. Not something he wanted to think about.

Reinette had been gracious enough to bring him back to her bedroom to decompress. He had originally braced himself for the coming attempt at seduction, but had been surprised when she offered nothing more than a friendly smile and a goblet of wine. The small amount of physical contact, although in other time periods may seem a tad excessive, was more platonic than he would have imagined given their earlier interactions throughout her life.

He took a large drink of the wine in his hand. He couldn’t get drunk off of it, but it at least proved some sort of distraction. “What do people even do on the slow path?” He muttered mostly to himself.

“I enjoy drawing in the gardens.” Reinette answered. Drawing the Doctor out of his self contained moping if only for a moment. “Of course my work pales in comparison to Jean-Marc Nattier.” She pulled out her collection of sketches. Elegantly drawn floral scenes so vivid they seemed to pop off the paper.

The Doctor flipped through them idly, noting with amusement the subject matter. Of course they were roses. As if he didn’t already feel guilty enough about leaving her trapped on the ship. It seemed to be a theme in Reinette’s artwork. Roses, roses, and more roses, and, wait. The Doctor stared at the portrait in his hand.

Reinette peeked over his shoulder to smile at the image in his hands. She lovingly traced along the edge. “You’ve found my most treasured blossom.” She let out a sigh, losing herself to her memories as the Doctor continued to stare. “You know Doctor, I’ve never quite forgiven you for stealing her away from me.”

It was Rose.  _ His Rose _ . The way Reinette had captured her likeness was so tender and loving and…. “Oh.” He managed to tear his eyes away from the sketch to meet Reinette’s gaze. “Oh… Oh, you…” It was all coming together. Reinette’s disinterest in him, her most treasured blossom, the sketch in his hands.

She gave him a coy smile as she cut off his stammering. “You may have promised me the stars, but none could compare to my most exquisite Rose.” Reinette let Rose’s name drag out, savoring the sound.

The Doctor sputtered. He hadn’t ever heard anyone else do that before. He was the one that rolled the name Rose Tyler in his mouth, enjoying the way she smiled when he did. The way Reinette spoke it, it was like she was drinking fine wine. Dread started to build in him. Did Rose like the way Reinette said her name more than the way the Doctor did? He began to spiral until his mind latched onto a comment from earlier. “You said I stole her from you.”

“What else would you call spiriting her away in your magic blue box?”

“When was this?”

“Five years ago. One of the most wonderful times of my life.” Reinette plucked the portrait from his hands gazing at it lovingly. “My most treasured Rosebud. To love such a fine woman was truly an honor. I shall always be thankful that she allowed me the pleasure of having her in my arms. In my bed.” She smirked at the Doctor. “It was a pleasure like no other.”

“What!?” Oh this was bad. This was very, very bad. This was absolutely worst case scenario bad. Here he thought Reinette, no, Madame Du Pompadour was trying to use her charms and whiles on him. He had to admit that even as a full time lord he wasn’t completely immune to the french courtesan. Rose was only human, with human hormones, and urges, and they were such randy little apes, and Madame Du Pompadour seduced Rose.  _ His Rose _ . 

“If it is so easy for you to forget such an event then perhaps you don’t deserve her.” The Doctor tried not to react to her taunting him with her smug look. Which maybe she did have a reason to look smug. She had spoken about all the pleasure of having Rose in her bed, and a French courtesan, the official mistress of the king would have to know all about pleasure. “You are a very naughty boy leaving her unsatisfied for such a long time.”

Clenching his hands around the stack of sketches the Doctor tried his best to compose himself. Reinette was a product of her time, and would know how to read people, to get a reaction, and damn it if she wasn’t doing a fantastic job of it now. Rubbing his lack of a physical relationship with Rose in his face. Implying he didn’t have  _ the moves _ . Which he did of course, over 900 years he had certainly learned a trick or two, or twelve.

“No see the thing about time travel is that sometimes it gets a little out of order. You’ve already lived through that event but I haven’t yet. Which means...” Dropping the stack of sketches the Doctor took note of the room. If he was to pick up Rose in the TARDIS then there had to be a way back. Glancing back down he noticed another drawing of Rose, partially obscured by the others. Grabbing it from the pile his jaw dropped as he took it in. “Oh that, that is…” More of Rose than he had ever seen, more than he had ever imagined. “That is… just…” he dragged his other hand down his face, for once at a loss of what to say in the face of a very erotic almost finished sketch of Rose. “Hang on a tic.” Squinting he noticed a word written in his very messy circular Gallifreyan in the corner. “Fireplace.” Tearing his eyes away from the sketch in his hands he focused them on Reinette’s fireplace. “What is it about the fireplace?”

“I had it brought over from my childhood home and reconstructed. Down to the last brick.”

“The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?” This had to be what the clue his future self left for him was about.

“Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?” Reinette began to catch onto what the Doctor was getting at.

“You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky.” The Doctor begins tapping around the fireplace, hoping against hope for some type of connection. “Ah ha!”

“What?” Reinette looks genuinely curious about his findings 

“Loose connection.” The Doctor brings out his sonic screwdriver to get at the wiring. After smacking a piece of the mantle he turns to Reinette with a triumphant smile. “Wish me luck!”

“Promise me one thing Doctor.” Reinette grasped his shoulder before he could leave. “If your magic box truly travels through time. Let me see my English Rose one last time. She said that it could be done.”

He gives her a tight nod. “Alright.” It’s not something he’s excited about. Bringing Rose back to see the woman that seduced her right after he goes to pick her up from said seduction. But. She has had to deal with psychotic clockwork droids trying to behead her, and it might be kind of his fault that he hadn’t figured everything else out sooner. There also was the bit where Rose had apparently told her that he could in fact bring her for a visit. 

Going from a lavish bedroom in Versaille to the run down spaceship would have been a bit disconcerting at the stark contrast if the Doctor had been bothering to take note of such things. 

“Where’s Rose.” And there he was. Mickey the Idiot. He could have dealt with Rose being stuck with Mickey. Unimpressive, Tin Dog, Mickey. Competing with him, even with their shared history, wasn’t an issue. He knew where he stood in contrast to him.

“In eighteenth century France.” The Doctor grumbled out finally as he walked by Mickey.

“Well isn’t she coming?” He knew what he meant to ask. Was Rose following him. It was an innocent question, the wording of which caused him to grit his teeth.

“Multiple times apparently, if you believe Madame du pompadour.” The Doctor muttered under his breath as he pulled open the door to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Reinette's developing relationship in France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly angst and fluff. I normally enjoy writing crack, and I tried for a little bit of humor but dealing with Rose's insecurities about the Doctor and being in France didn't leave much room for that. I did try to balance with a good dose of fluff for her relationship with Reinette. This chapter, as well as the entirety of this fic is very PRO Reinette (Except for 10's point of view because he can be a jealous moron. I mean the man pouted over Rose calling a cat a beautiful boy)

The Doctor had given Rose one task. Warn Reinette about the droids coming some time after her thirty seventh birthday. Apparently it was the only thing he trusted her with she thought bitterly. He’d barely given her a second look after the very first encounter with Reinette when she was a child. Ordering her and Mickey to stay put, be quiet, be good little tin dogs while he took care of the things he didn’t think them capable of.

Ran off to have fun while he expected them to obediently await his return. Come back after partying to save them at the very last possible moment from the clockwork droids trying to harvest them for parts. Rose was angry. She and Mickey might have been captured while they were exploring, but it was only a matter of time before the droids would have found them even if they had stayed put. Been obedient little humans.

Reinette had been standoffish called her a child, and that might be what she was being, childish, as she stubbornly refused to go back to face him. To deal with the condescending attitude. ‘ _ One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel _ ’. Well he wasn’t acting like much of one right now.

“Sometimes I wonder.” Rose shook her head, doing her best not to become overwhelmed with her frustration.

“Are the monsters truly that terrible?” Reinette had come to the wrong conclusion from her statement, but Rose didn’t have the heart to correct her. To shatter the image she had built up of the Doctor in her mind.

“They can be.” Rose knew that if she continued to stew in her thoughts she wouldn’t be much help to anyone. Taking a deep breath she refocused her attention on the woman sitting next to her. “But y’know what helps.” Rose held out her hand in offering. “Having a hand to hold. Sometimes it makes all the difference in the world.”

After a moment Reinette gingerly placed her hand in Rose’s. They sit in silence for a time. The Doctor had shown her that he didn’t need her help, and besides he had Mickey there now, this was something Rose knew she could do. Comfort people. Offer to hold someone’s hand when they needed it.

The next time Reinette speaks it’s in French. “What?” When she repeats herself again in French the color drains from Rose’s face. “No.” Taking off like a shot she runs to the tapestry only to find a solid wall behind it. “No, no, no. This can’t be happening.” She smacks her hand against the wall in a futile attempt to force the time window to reopen.

“You speak English?” Reinette’s now heavily accented voice offers more proof of the loss of connection to the TARDIS.

“Yeah.” Rose lets out a shaky breath, trying her best to keep herself together.

“But you spoke French.” Reinette seems confused now.

“No. I don’t.” Rose turns to the other woman, doing her best not to cry. “The Doctor. He has this ship, gets inside your head. Translates everything. And if it’s not translating...” Rose bites back a sob.

“The connection is broken” Reinette is quick to wrap her in a hug. “Oh Rose.” Stroking her hair in an effort to soothe her. “Sweet Rose.”

It’s not fair. The way the Doctor has been treating her, leaving her and Mickey to almost be cut open by droids, now stuck in the past with no way to get back to them. The dam finally breaks and leaves Rose sobbing in Reinettes arms. It’s times like these she wishes she had her mum, and the realization that she’s truly stuck with no way home feels like a punch in the gut. “M’all alone.” She finally manages to hiccup out.

“No.” The force behind Reinette’s word has Rose looking up at her, blinking through the tears. “You are not alone sweet Rose. There is me.”

‘ _ I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of them. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no-one else _ .’

‘ _ There’s me _ ’

The parallel hits Rose hard. Except the Doctor isn’t alone right now, even with her trapped here there’s Mickey. The Doctor and Mickey Smith. The absurdity of it begins to lighten her tears. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

-

Reinette makes good on her promise. After loaning Rose a nightgown she allows her to sleep in her bed, holding her and rubbing soothing circles into her back when it becomes too much. After a fitful night’s sleep Reinette makes it her mission to cheer Rose up. There are dresses to be tried on, and even though she is still worried Rose takes a chance to enjoy wearing such fine clothes, hair artfully styled by Reinette herself.

There is breakfast brought up to her room, and after a full meal Rose is able to think more clearly. Reinette points out that Rose herself had told her that the Doctor would be there in five years, so she would not be stranded forever.

During a walk in the Gardens Reinette has Rose regale her with stories of different planets and times. “You say you travel in time in his magic box. Could he not come fetch you before he saves me?” Reinette’s question helps to soothe Rose. Of course she wasn’t permanently stuck. The Doctor had the TARDIS and would come get her soon.

“I hope so.” Rose lets out a sigh. “He’s not always the best at it though. He brought me home a year late once. Said he’d bring me back twelve hours after we left. It was twelve months. My mum slapped him.”

“Then he has learned his lesson not to be late.” Reinette assures her, and Rose can’t help but smile.

-

The next few days pass in much the same way. Fine gowns, wonderful meals, and continuing to share stories about her travels with the Doctor. Reinette hangs on her every word, asking questions about all the places they visited, the different people. She understands that Rose can’t give her too much information about the future, but she’s still able to talk about her life in London. Describe some of the clothing styles much to Reinette’s horror.

“But Rose. That is terrible. We must commission a proper wardrobe for you.” She says in mock indignation.

“Just wait Reinette. I’ll get you in trousers and jumpers.” Rose teases right back. Her amusement turns to shock as Reinette leans in to gently kiss her. It’s a brief brush of lips and then Reinette is laughing again as she goes into another story. Rose assumes it must be part of the culture.

It’s not until later that night, curled up in Reinette’s bed that Rose even thinks to ask if she needs to find somewhere else to sleep. If she is causing an issue taking up the space reserved for the king.

Then it’s Reinette’s turn for her insecurities to come to light. “I can no longer share the King’s bed. My health will not permit it.” The look in her eyes is one Rose knows well. The fear that she will be replaced, that if she can’t give this amazing, powerful man what he needs or wants then she will be cast aside for the next pretty face to catch his eye. 

It’s at this point Rose feels guilty about her thoughts and feelings towards Reinette back on the spaceship. The woman the Doctor snogged, that had seemed to so quickly, and effortlessly capture his attention away from her. It was easy to demonize her, and now Rose felt terrible about it. She had let herself get worked up into viewing the only friend she now has as some sort of home wrecking harpy.

“You’re so beautiful though.” Rose gently takes Reinette’s hand in hers. “And clever, and talented. Sex isn’t everything. You’ve still got so much to offer him.”

“Thank you Rose.” Reinette leans in for a brief kiss, the second of the day. “You are so very kind. I could not ask for a better friend.”

-

After Rose makes a remark about feeling plain surrounded by all of these beautiful ladies in the court Reinette takes to sketching her in the gardens. “You have a smile to rival the sun.” She insists while Rose sits next to a rose bush, for the sake of irony.

Seeing Reinette’s sketches of her, and wearing such fine clothes Rose starts to feel her self esteem rising once again. Even the king makes a remark about Reinette’s lovely English Rose, and to her relief he does nothing more than offer polite conversation. Reinette as it happens has already secured a new woman to warm his bed. One without ambitions to usurp her own position at court.

Reinette has Rose tell modified versions of her stories to her friends. Spinning them as fairy tales. Monsters and knights in shining armor. The Doctor is always the knight, although Reinette insists that his faithful companion ‘Lily’, Rose can’t use her own name here, saves the day just as often.

No matter how at home Reinette tries to make Rose feel, every day, every week that passes causes more dread to pool in her gut. She’s enjoying her time at the French court, but she doesn’t want to have to wait five years to see her loved ones again.

She begins to fear that the Doctor has forgotten her, or worse still, decided that she isn’t worth coming back for. He’d promised she could stay with him for the rest of her life, that he wouldn’t leave her. He said she was different, but maybe those were just words to placate her.

Staring up at the stars late one night three weeks after she was first stranded she feels so very small. How could the Doctor says those things and just leave her. Did he even really care at all. Rose can’t help but voice her concerns when Reinette pushes to know what is wrong. The fear that she is completely unremarkable enough to be so easily forgotten.

That is the night that Reinette kisses her in earnest. Stating in no uncertain terms that Rose is one of the kindest, most beautiful, most remarkable people she has ever met. That she had seen into the Doctor’s mind herself and witnessed all of Rose’s bravery and compassion. And although Rose hates herself for it at first, she can’t help but enjoy the comfort and reassurance that Reinette is so willingingly offering.

“I’ve never done this before.” Rose finally gets out. “With another woman.” She worries her lip between her teeth as Reinette appraises her.

“Then allow me to teach you.”

-

It’s a revelation to Rose. That first night with Reinette. She’d only been with Jimmy, who was a selfish lover at best, and Mickey who was not nearly as skilled or thorough as Reinette. Mind blowing is the first description to come to her mind. She hadn’t been with another person in so long. Hugs and the occasional cuddle from the Doctor were nice, but ever since he had told her the TARDIS also traveled in time she hadn’t spared a thought to having someone else in her bed. Mickey seemed so safe, boring, and small after seeing the Earth burn. With the Doctor around no other man could compare to the time lord, even if she enjoyed the occasional flirt, and once she realized how she felt about the Doctor it had only cemented her disinterest in pursuing a physical relationship with anyone else. Leaving her with nothing but sexual frustration to be relieved alone, by herself. Until now.

After so many nights alone to finally be touched by someone in such an intimate way is a relief. She hadn’t realized just how tightly wound she had been. The satisfaction is tinged with guilt. Guilt that she had gone to bed with Reinette while still in love with someone else, and guilt for what she could see as an ulterior motive. There was a small part of her that wondered if part of the reason she had fallen so easily into bed with Reinette was some sort of twisted revenge at the Doctor for leaving her here. Not that he would care she thought bitterly.

“I’m in love with someone else.” Rose blurts out once Reinette has finally awoken.

“And I love the king.” Reinette replies matter of factly. “That does not mean I can not also love you. My sweet English Rose.” She gently strokes Rose’s cheek. “Love is not finite my darling.”

“Yeah?” She’s feeling a bit lighter already.

“Yes.” Reinette gives her a kiss. “Now we must prepare for the ball this evening.” 

The grand ball is a lavish affair. Rose gets to wear one of Reinette’s most expensive gowns. She’s decked head to toe in jewels the likes of which she would never have imagined she would even get the opportunity to touch much less wear. She’s still upset about the Doctor, about being stranded, but caught up in all the excitement, the fantasy, and Reinette’s companionship she finally begins to feel lighter.

-

The next couple weeks pass by quicker. Nights spent in Reinette’s arms help to fight away the nightmares of before. Rose feels cherished, and desired, and loved. All things that she hadn’t felt with the Doctor in this intensity. Reinette was straightforward about her feelings and motives. She loved Rose. She desired a physical and romantic relationship. There was no hot and cold, pulling her closer with one hand while pushing her away with the other. No mercurial, ever changing, boundaries.

This thing, whatever it was, with Reinette was stable, and Rose found herself clinging to it, knowing that eventually she would be leaving. Five years. In five years she could demand the Doctor take her back to see her mum. The only problem was that she wasn’t sure how she would feel in five years. Would she even want to leave at that point? She could have a full life here in five years.

“You are so beautiful my darling.” Reinette’s beaming smile greets her.

“Good morning.” Rose smiles back. It’s closing in on noon already and it’s past time to get out of bed.

“No no.” Reinette holds up a hand to stop her. “I wish to capture this moment.” Reinette rushes to grab her sketching supplies as Rose settles back on the bed, the blanket only covering some of her nude form.

Reinette settles herself in a chair next to the bed, meeting Rose’s grin each time she looks up. She’s close to finishing the sketch when she’s distracted by a wheezing metallic sound followed by a thud. She watches Rose’s eyes widen and turns to see what is happening behind her.

Rose’s mouth hangs open in shock as the door to the TARDIS opens, too stunned to move to cover herself. “Doctor?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose is the main ship of this fic, but they're gonna need to work through some stuff to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is having a no good, very bad day. Mickey thinks it's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be longer, with Rose and the Doctor's 'conversation' on the TARDIS afterwards, but I'm having a bit of trouble getting that part out, so here's the Doctor trying to get back to Rose, and landing in Versailles.

Between his own worries and Mickey yammering in his ear about Rose and Madame Du Pompadour the Doctor is at his limit. It’s bad enough that Reinette had seen fit to rub her affair with Rose in his face, but now Mickey refuses to let it go.

“Bet you didn’t see this coming Boss.” Mickey is howling in laughter at his expense. “This blows worrying about if the missus and the ex getting along out of the water. Missus and the new girlfriend running off together.” He doubles over in laughter.

The Doctor mumbles something about a tin dog, he isn’t sure what exactly, his gob running before he has a chance to catch up with it.

“If having my girlfriend run off with another bloke makes me the tin dog, then what does having them both run off together make you?” Tears are streaming down Mickey’s face, hands gripping his ribs, aching from how hard he’s laughing.

In his agitation at Mickey and the entire situation the Doctor is rougher with the TARDIS controls than he should be. Resulting in the sentient ship shooting sparks at his fingers, causing him to hiss in pain.

“Better be nice or she’ll run off with them too!” Mickey is in hysterics at this point and it’s all the Doctor can do not to throttle him, or find a nice black hole to hurl him into. Bring Mickey on board, great idea Doctor, having someone to laugh at his expense is such a great way to pass the time.

With gentler hands this time the Doctor manages to pilot the TARDIS into France. He dashes to the door only to step out into an actual pig sty in eighteenth century France. His trainers ruined. “Really?” Stomping back in he makes his way back to the console. “I said I was sorry!” The TARDIS zaps his hands again for good measure. “Oh now that is just rude!”

“And here I thought you had some sort of crazy luck with the ladies. Some impressive time lord you are!” Mickey is still giggling and the Doctor throws one of his shoes still coated in muck at him in aggravation. When he misses and Mickey is still snorting in laughter he chucks the other one at him as well.

Without any interference the TARDIS suddenly takes off, knocking both of her passengers onto the grating. The Doctor lets out grumbles as he picks himself up and heads to the door. Yanking it open this time he’s greeted by a completely different sight. Rose practically naked lounging on a bed with Reinette sketching her.

“Doctor?” He doesn’t know what to say. He’s beyond frustrated, Mickey’s being a right git, and Rose is in front of him barely covered by a blanket, and it’s all too much for his brain to process at the moment.

Behind him Mickey peeks out the door. Catching Rose’s eye he points at Reinette and then gives her two thumbs up and a wink. He might still be a little sore when it comes to Rose having left him for the Doctor, but Reinette is a different story, and if the Doctor wasn’t blocking his way he’d be going over to give her a high five.

Rose pulls the sheet up to cover herself in a futile effort. Reinette and Mickey have already seen her nude, and the Doctor’s just witnessed everything that was on display, but it still makes her feel better. “You’re here.” She’d begun to think he had simply forgotten about her.

“Of course.” The Doctor purses his lips. It was one thing to have Reinette taunt him with her relationship with Rose. It was entirely different to have it blatantly laid out in front of him. “Can’t have you mucking about the time lines.” He’s trying for a light teasing tone, but only gets a glare in return as Rose wraps the sheet around her and moves towards a large wardrobe.

“I’ll just get dressed then.” Her tone is short and clipped.

“Uh oh. You’re in the dog house.” Mickey gleefully adds in, finding way too much amusement in the entire situation.

“Doctor.” Reinette’s critical gaze sweeps over him.

“Reinette.” He crosses his arms over his chest, trying his very best to be civil.

“I was beginning to believe you wouldn’t show up.” As she stands the Doctor is able to get a look at the paper in her hands. It’s the same unfinished sketch of Rose he saw a few hours ago in Reinette’s future.

He quickly grabs the pencil and sketch out of her loose grip and scribbles ‘fireplace’ in circular Gallifreyan before handing it back. “Timelines.” He mutters at her questioning look.

“You don’t deserve her.” He has no doubt that Reinette is right. She’d been inside his head after all.

“I know.” He can’t help but wince as he agrees.

“But she deserves to have the stars, and only one of us can give her that.” It’s like a punch to the gut. How selfless Reinette is being in that instant. Willing to give up Rose so that she can seek out greater things.

“I’m ready.” Rose is back in the jeans and t-shirt she had originally worn through the time window all those weeks ago. She hasn’t bothered to brush her hair or freshen up. She can see to that on the TARDIS.

“Oh my sweetheart.” Reinette gently strokes Rose’s cheek before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

“Reinette-” Rose begins, hating that it was such a sudden goodbye.

“I know darling.” She takes Rose’s hand in hers, squeezing gently. “I always knew you would have to return, but I do so cherish the time we have spent together.”

“Yeah.” Rose gives her a sad smile. “Me too.”

“And your Doctor’s box truly does travel through time. Perhaps you could come visit me again.” Reinette’s thumb is rubbing soothing circles over Rose’s knuckles.

“I’d like that.” She gives Reinette a tongue touched smile. The kind she normally reserved for the Doctor, causing his stomach to twist in unpleasant ways as he watched their interaction. “Traveling in a time machine has to have it’s perks right.”

The Doctor clears his throat, breaking them out of the moment. “We’ve got to go.” They don’t actually. Not really. He doesn’t have to worry about running into his past self for close to five years. It’s just that he can’t quite handle the intimate scene in front of him. Not when it involves Rose and someone other than him.

With a last kiss Rose pushes past him into the TARDIS


End file.
